kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
A Lone Flower Blooming (Episode)
is the 1st. episode of the second season and the 13th episode in all. Synopsis Elsie draws the spirits they have captured so far, while Keima is playing on his PFP as usual on the side. She counts on her notepad that they have captured four souls so far. She is happy about the progress she has made and talks with pride to Keima, saying that he really is a god. He says that it is not funny and asks her when will it end because he is always stuck with weird girls. Elsie replied that loose souls seems to appear in girls who are a little strange, which she wonders why. Keima then asks her to give him the notepad and starts drawing. He draws a diagram theorizing that a spirit exploit the emptiness in a girl's heart that is created due to the girl's problem. After he finishes his explanation, he asks Elsie for her opinion. She takes it and looks at it, saying that his drawing sucks. She starts to laugh at Keima's art and disrespects the loose soul he had drawn. Keima starts to become red, saying that she must focus on the content not the pictures. He tries to force Elsie to give him back the piece of paper, but she runs away with it and collides with a bunch of delinquents. She starts to apologize to them, but she runs and hides behind Keima once she looked at their scary faces. He looks calmly at them, saying that the bunch is just an example of mob characters. He then says that they are just parsleys and in his imagination they start taking the form of parsleys. The parsleys become angry at Keima because of his comment. One of them punch Keima in his face; he then realizes that even parsleys can hurt. As the delinquents beat up Keima, a girl walks towards them. Keima asks the delinquents to stop, asking if he can use a different route to "Apologize", but it does not work. The mysterious girl shouts out to the delinquents to stop. She says that real men would never gang up on a helpless weakling. The leader of the delinquents replies that she has guts to stand up to them. They ask her if she wants a fight, but she responds that she has no reason to trade fists with scums. The leader, identified as Ryo, brings out a special baton in anger. He charges to strike at the girl, but she disappears, only to reappear behind him. As she does, she gives a powerful punch towards the face, her fist makes no contact, but the air pressure blasts Ryo away. Surprised by the girl's power, the delinquents retreat. Keima stands up picking up his PFP, but before he leaves, his savior tells him to wait. Keima thanks her for her help, thinking that's all he needs to do. She then asks why he did not stand up to the delinquents even though he is a man. Keima ignores her and tries to leave, saying that he is glad he did not lose his game save data on his PFP. The girl suddenly grabs and twists Keima's hand, making him scream in pain. She says that weaklings like him are the reasons why thugs exists. Keima only thinks about saving his game, as she continues to torture Keima, saying that there are too many weaklings in this world. Keima struggles, believing that he is now against someone stronger and that his situation has gotten from bad to worse. Elsie reappears, shouting out to leave her brother alone. The girl releases Keima, allowing Elsie to push Keima on the floor. Elsie beats Keima with her broom with her eyes closed. Elsie realizes that she was hitting Keima and asks him what happened to the parsley men. Keima yells at Elsie that that scene was long over. Elsie starts to cry and Keima says again that she is a worthless demon. Elsie starts to cry and apologize to Keima, but he does not care and asks where she went. The girl looks at Keima and Elsie with a cold glare, but suddenly Elsie's sensor goes off. The girl walks away saying that they are weaklings and hopes that she will never see them again. Keima asks Elsie if the loose soul is hiding within the girl, and Elsie says "probably". It is revealed that the girl is Kusunoki Kasuga. As she is walks through the hallway, she is admired by many students. One of the students carried a teddy bear. Kusunoki glares at the bear for a moment, surprising the student, and she walks away. She walks back to class 3-A. In her class, she sees a cat playing by the balcony. She glares angrily at the cat, causing the cat to run away. Kusunoki walks to the balcony thinking that this world has many cute things. Looking up to the sky, she feels that cute things are a hindrance towards her goals. Meanwhile in class 2-B, Elsie says that they have found another loose soul. Keima says that she better not tell him that he will end up on a route where he has to fight her physically. He also says that it used to happened in some older games, where one must beat the girl in a fight to win her heart. Elsie asks if he should start training now. Keima sighs and pleads for anything but a fight. Kusunoki is still looking at the sky in balcony at class 3-A, a piece of paper flying in the wind lands on her forehead. She picks it up and sees Keima's drawing that Elsie dropped. Hesitantly, she says it is cute. After school, while Elsie tells Keima the details about Kusunoki, they secretly watch her training in the gym. During her training she punched a hole through ten wooden boards in one go, leaving Keima and Elsie shocked and afraid. Keima was surprised that the boards did not snap. Elsie says that it is going to be hard to approach her, given that Kusunoki probably hate games, is one year above Keima, and probably have nothing in common with Keima. Before Elsie notices, Keima was in the gym asking to be Kusunoki's pupil. Kusunoki reminds him that this is the girl's karate club and directs him to the boy's karate club. Keima says that her reprimand left an impression on him and he wishes to learn the heart of a warrior from her. Kusunoki then asks if he really believe that the world of a warrior is so easily mastered. Keima says that he already experience the mastering of a different world, referring to his game exploits. Feeling pressured by Keima, Kusunoki seems impressed, but she still will not accept him. Keima persists in his request, staring at her unwaveringly and expectingly. After staring at Keima's face, which Kusunoki finds cute, she says she hates his weak looks and that he has an opportunity to fix it under her. Hiding her blushing face, she insists that Keima must fix his face. After becoming Kusunoki's pupil, Keima cleans the floor of the gym. Some weaker students, hearing that Keima had joined the girl's karate club, commented that it is more "lame" than taking up online karate. Overhearing their gossip, Kusunoki punches a wall in anger, surprising everyone around her. Kusunoki loves eating extra-hard rice crackers, to which Keima comments that she is like an old man. The cute cat keeps going to the gym, Keima catches it sleeping while cleaning up. Kusunoki reluctantly tells Keima to get rid of it. Later Kusunoki asks Keima why the rice-crackers he prepared are damped. Keima replies that he thought she might like try something different. Kusunoki is not convinced, and prefers to toast the moist crackers. Later, while changing out of her school uniform, she sees the cat in the locker room. Reluctantly, Kusunoki tries to get rid of the cat. Meanwhile Keima had finished his cleaning in the gym. The gym glitters. Elsie is impressed with Keima's cleaning skills, which Keima attributes to playing games that require such cleaning. Keima enters the locker room and discover Kusunoki hugging the cat. Kusunoki feeling embarrassed, tries to deny what Keima saw and get rid of the cat, while the cat starts peeing. Panicking, she tells Keima that he should have knocked before he entered. Staring at Keima's face, which she finds cute, she starts to blush. Feeling even more embarrassed, she shouts at Keima and violently pushes him out of the room. Kusunoki ran to the balcony, wanting to throw the cat away, while Keima and Elsie watch in secret by using Elsie's robe to become invisible. Kusunoki blames the "weak" things around her for her embarrassment, saying that she will get rid of weak things around her. As she is about to throw away the cat, an inner voice is heard telling her to stop. Thinking about her position as a successor to a martial arts school, she believes that she has to be strong, and she believes that she cannot be strong if she does not cast away "weak" things. To the horror of Keima and Elsie, she throws the cat away. After a moment, to everyone's surprise, the cat can be heard from behind Kusunoki. As she turns around, she is surprised to see another Kusunoki holding the cat. Keima and Elsie was even more shocked to see two of them, causing Elsie to shout out loud. Both Kusunokis discovers Keima. The one holding the cat merges back with Kusunoki, while Elsie cowardly hides herself. Back in the dojo, Keima confronts Kusunoki that he was sure that he saw two of her. Kusunoki then says that she had this strange feeling for a while, whenever her heart is astir, she feels like her body is being torn apart. Keima place the cat next to Kusunoki, causing the other Kusunoki to appear. Keima believes that her attraction to the cute and weak has manifested itself physically. Kusunoki refuse to believe it, saying that she is not weak and that she was born a martial artist, believing that there was no other choice. Keima then asks rhetorically if it is not a once in a lifetime chance to fight her "weakness" since it has manifested itself. Keima next asks Kusunoki what is the weakest thing she can imagine, saying that the cat is not weak enough to cause her "weak" counterpart to manifest itself for long. Kusunoki feeling embarrassed, refuse to give an immediate answer. Elsie, being bored and impatient, suddenly appears saying that they should go on a date. Kusunoki feeling even more embarrassed refuses the date, but her "weak" side appears, seemingly want to go on a date. Kusunoki tries to fight with the "weak" side, but she gets away. Using the appearance of the "weak" side as a reason, Elsie managed to convince both Keima and Kusunoki to go for a date. During the date in Maijima Wai Wai Road, while wearing a pretty pink dress, Kusunoki insists that they are not on a date, but just a strategy to get her "weak" side to appear. Trivia *In the manga, the delinquent pulled out a pocket knife when attacking Kusunoki. This was changed to a retractable metallic baton in the anime due the censorship. *The game format for the PV of episode two is that of Love Plus. Haqua, the character who is featured, is voiced by Hayami Saori who also voices Takane Manaka in the game. *The recap sequence is based on Dragon Quest II. *In the manga, when Kasunoki throws the cat away and the other Kasunoki saves it, they are both wielding their karate outfits, in the series, they are both wielding their normal outfits. *The girl with the red headband in Keima's PFP game looks a lot like Yuri Sakazaki from the Art of Fighting as well as King of Fighters series. Category:Summary